Jacoren
|affiliation =Vault 13 |role =Overseer |location =Vault 13 |quests =Find the Water Chip Destroy the source of the Mutants Destroy the Mutant leader |actor =Kenneth Mars |special = |tag skills =Unarmed: 54 Melee Weapons: 44 |derived =Hit Points: 30 |dialogue =OVER.MSG |proto = |footer = In-game model }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} 'Jacoren'The name appears in ''Fallout'' concept art is the overseer of Vault 13 in 2161. He genuinely cares about the Vault Dweller and everyone in the community, though he can be a bit paternalistic, even condescending, at times.Fallout Official Survival Guide Background When the vault's only functioning water chip was damaged and shut down, he sent one of the vault dwellers, who later became known as the Vault Dweller, into the wasteland to find a replacement chip. In the course of his adventure, the Vault Dweller ended up defeating the mutant threat, and was subsequently expelled from Vault 13, as Jacoren thought that he would ruin the Vault Experiment by convincing people to leave the Vault. Despite the Dweller's exile, many people chose to follow him into the wasteland. Jacoren's fate after said event is not made clear. He can try to stop those who want to leave and eventually be tried and sentenced to death for his crime, probably after the dwellers learned about his involvement in the Experiment,Fallout 2 or he can be killed at the hand of the Vault Dweller after the goodbye speech.Possibility wth the Bloody Mess trait, the Berserker or Childkiller title(s) or a low Reputation. He was fully aware of the Vault Experiment program conducted by the Enclave,Fallout Bible and therefore tried to do everything to keep Vault 13 closed for 200 years, just as the program dictated. As it is quite unlikely that he could have been more than 100 years old, the knowledge about the experiment was probably passed to him from the previous overseer. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Find the Water Chip: Vault 13's water purification chip is broken and has stopped working. Jacoren tasks the Vault Dweller with finding another one. * Destroy the source of the Mutants: The mutant army poses a great threat to Vault 13. Jacoren wants the Vault Dweller to neutralize them to ensure the preservation of the vault. * Destroy the Mutant leader: Along with destroying the army, its leader must be killed as well. Effects of player's actions * If the player decides to side with the Master and be turned into a super mutant, during the end cutscene showing the destruction of Vault 13, the overseer can be seen attempting to hold off the invaders with his minigun-equipped overseer's chair, before being overrun and brutally beaten to death by two of the mutants. * With the Bloody Mess trait, the Berserker or Childkiller titles, or a low reputation, right after the overseer's goodbye speech at the end of the game, the Vault Dweller will automatically put away any held weapon, draw a pistol and shoot the overseer in the back. It is also possible to kill Jacoren by initiating combat just after his speech, and putting him down with one or more shots. If Jacoren is killed, he falls to the ground with his internal organs hanging from his body, with both his left arm and left leg severed and his ribcage exposed, whereupon he uses his remaining arm & leg and crawls in an attempt to move to the vault door, which he does reach but is unable to open before ultimately succumbing to his injuries. Death animation Other interactions If the player character has an Intelligence below four, Jacoren will explain things in a slow and simple manner. At times getting frustrated over doing so. Tell me about Inventory Notes * When the Master is killed and the Mariposa Base blown up, the Vault Dweller (along with their companions) will be near Vault 13. However, the cave is much brighter in appearance. ** Also, when the Vault Dweller kills Jacoren in the end, Jacoren will have a special, more violent animation. * When Jacoren is attacked with ranged weapons (the Vault Dweller cannot attack him with melee weapons) on his pedestal, two miniguns will come out, similar to the Master's Gatling lasers. * He is one of the few non-player characters in the Fallout games to not be killable. ** After turning Vault 13 hostile and going near Jacoren, he will say that the Vault Dweller turned against the vault and that he cannot allow that. Notable quotes FO01 NPC Overseer G.png| "You're back! And in one piece! How goes the search?" FO01 NPC Overseer N.png| "Do your best. Remember, we're all counting on you." FO01 NPC Overseer B.png| "We've debated this before. You ought to know now, after being out there! You think the rest of us could survive that? Besides, I'd be out of a job! I'm management! It's not like I know how to do anything useful!" FO01 NPC Overseer N.png| "Great! Let me have it. We'll see if it works." FO01 NPC Overseer N.png| "Okey-dokey. One moment, the chip is initializing. Here - here - here - There it goes... Self-test is green... re-boot is good... Hah! It's working! And it looks like we have a winner! Haha! overseer sighs with relief. You -- you've saved us. You've done it!" FO01 NPC Overseer N.png| "Nothing? No, oh no! It was something. Don't downplay what you've done. You've saved a lot of lives. All right, now we need a report on what's out there. Please go to the library." FO01 NPC Overseer N.png| "They'll want to leave. What happens to the Vault if we lose the best of a generation? What if we are the only safe place in the world? You just gave us back all these lives... I can't take the chance of losing them." FO01 NPC Overseer N.png| "I've made a lot of tough decisions since I took this position. But none of them harder than this one. You saved us, but you'll kill us. I'm sorry. You're a hero... and you have to leave." Low intelligence * * * * * * Final speech Appearances Jacoren appears only in Fallout, as a talking head. He was also to appear in the canceled ''Fallout'' movie, where he was to be revealed as the founder of Vault-Tec and the man who started the Great War. Behind the scenes * I always thought of Fallout's story of drawing straws was something the Overseer thought of. "Look, someone has to go outside, and they may die out there, so let's draw straws". Someone, probably not the Overseer since he wouldn't have gone outside no matter what, demanded that EVERYONE draw a straw in order to be truly fair. But to be honest, the vault dwellers were simply terrified of going outside, and terrified people do not always make the wisest decisions. Anyway, when big dumb Larry drew the straw, maybe the Overseer saw a way to rid their limited gene pool of some really bad alleles. - Tim Cain at DAC forum * At the end of the quest Trouble on the Homefront in Fallout 3, Amata has the same quote as Jacoren saying, "I'm sorry. You're a hero... and you have to leave," right after she exiles the Lone Wanderer from Vault 101. However this is only if the Lone Wanderer kills the overseer, if they convince the overseer to allow the vault to open, she will be thankful for their help but will reluctantly exile them due to the other vault residents blaming them for the problems in the vault. Gallery Overseer.png|Overseer concept art Overseer with miniguns.png|Jacoren in the Vault 13 command center VaultDwellerFO1End.png|Jacoren and the Vault Dweller near the entrance of Vault 13 at the end of Fallout Avatar-Overseer.jpg|Jacoren headshot FO1 Overseer.png|In-game model Vault13MasterEnding4.png|Super mutants attack overseer's post in the endings References Category:Fallout human characters Category:Fallout talking heads Category:Fallout 2 mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout Bible human characters Category:Fallout publications human characters Category:Vault 13 characters Category:Overseers de:Jacoren es:Jacoren fr:Jacoren hu:Vault 13 Overseer it:Jacoren ja:Jacoren pl:Jacoren pt:Jacoren ru:Смотритель Убежища 13 sv:Jacoren uk:Доглядач Сховища 13